1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic element formed through winding a coil around a magnetic core, and a power supply using the magnetic element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various switching power supplies have been proposed and put to practical use. As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-111413 and 2003-079149, most of them use the following system. In the system, an input DC voltage from a battery is switched by a switching operation of a switching circuit connected to an input winding of a voltage converting transformer, and an input AC voltage obtained by switching is inputted into the input winding of the voltage converting transformer, and then an output AC voltage converted by the voltage converting transformer is taken out from an output winding of the voltage converting transformer. After the voltage from the output winding is rectified by a rectifying circuit according to a switching operation of the switching circuit, the voltage is converted into a DC voltage by a smoothing circuit, and then the DC voltage is outputted.